Blow Me One Last Candy Kiss
by Red Velvet Kiss-101
Summary: As Dean stops by his favorite bar for a drink while hes on tour from the WWE, he meets a new bartender named Adrienne. He's hooked on her small frame, her attitude, but most of all: Her plump candy red lips. So when they both leave the bar, what happens when anything goes between them, fatal attractions begin as they walk through the Ambrose Alley? *ONE SHOT*


**This one shot is for my tumblr BFF, _adrienne gabriella_. **

**I'm going to give her some smut to start off her week ;) **

**(Love you darling and I hope you like it)**

Dean Ambrose was a WWE Superstar who traveled 24/7 with the WWE. Meeting new fans and meeting new people were always exciting and he was fine with the adrenaline and pressure they were putting on him. After all, that was what the business was all about. Not only that, him and his Shield brothers, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were feuding on screen with Batista, Randy Orton, and Triple HHH, also known as Evolution. He was worn out and had a few bruises and with training everyday, as much as he loved it, he was glad to have the weekend off before he had to go off into the next city.

While Roman was with his fiance' and daughter and Seth was with his girlfriend, Dean was the only one who was by himself. Hes had a few one night stands with a few ring rats so he wasnt looking for anything too serious. Just a few drinks at the bar and then he would head back to the hotel and watch some movies, getting himself off. He decided to stop by a local strip joint to see what they had going on. Most of the strippers were pretty hot and had a nice body, but as for their faces, they looked as though they ran into a brick wall more than once.

He went into the bar, saw the strippers just dancing and grinding and he thought about just taking one of them to the back and just having them blow him off so he could go back to the hotel and continue with the rest of his night. He went over to the bar and then he sat down on the bar stool.

''I'll have a Jack Daniel's on the rocks. Thanks.."He said casually as he watched the scenery of the seedy strip joint.

''Yes, I'll have one right up for you, Mr.-'' The woman said nervously. Dean Ambrose rolled his eyes.

''Its Ambrose, Karol.'' He grunted. ''Damn, you've known me for years and you know I always come to this place. How can you not-''

He looked to see that it wasn't the blonde Karol, but it was another woman working there. She had black straight hair, looked to be medium length. She had beautiful brown eyes and she looked to be AJ Lee's height and she had beautiful chocolate skin too. She even looked to be at least 16 years old. Dean decided to joke around with her a little bit.

''Aren't you a little young to be working in an adult bar, as pint sized as you are? The daycare center is right across the street'' Dean chuckled. The woman rolled her eyes and her glare was fierce.

''First of all, I may be small but I'm not that small to where I can knock those teeth out your jaw. Secondly, I am not 16 nor do I belong in daycare, I am 26 years old and my name is Adrienne. I'm new here so I really don't need for your snarky attitude or you can make your own damn drink.'' Adrienne said as she was wiping down the bar.

Adrienne was never rude to anyone. She was the sweetest person ever, but if anyone made fun of her height or wanted to make rude jokes about her, she would have no problem telling them off and punching them in the face as well. She was known to have a temper to which she couldn't control. She couldn't help it though. All her life, people have made fun of her for her size and how small she was or how she couldn't take care of herself. She was a grown ass woman, had her own place, her own car and even though she was new at the job and she always treated the customers with respect, she wouldn't stand for anyone picking on her height. She didn't give a damn where she was.

Dean was a little shocked by how bold she was to cuss him out. Most women would just ignore him or would fawn over him. This one however, was very different. And it was also something about her and how feisty she was, that made his cock swell up in his jeans.

''Wow, seems to me, you don't like me very much huh?'' He said with a smirk, as he took out a cigarette. ''Look, I didn't mean too doll-face, but you are pretty small. Guess not small in attitude huh? Otherwise you would have known better than to talk to a man like me, Dean Ambrose.''

Adrienne stopped in shock. Her favorite WWE Superstar was here in the bar and here she was, cussing him out. Her temper always did get her trouble but as shes said before, she just couldn't help it. Dean Ambrose was always her favorite of the Hounds of Justice trio, the Shield. They were not only incredible wrestlers, but they were also amazing in the looks department. Adrienne could remember watching Dean Ambrose when he had that old gimmick when he was Jon Moxley, back in the indies. She loved his psycho gimmick and she loved his promos as well. Hell, whenever she would hear the sound of his voice, she could feel herself getting moist and horny. Its been awhile since she's had sex and of course, porn wasn't doing much for her these days.

''I'm sorry that I went off on you, Dean Ambrose..I guess I just couldn't help my temper.'' Adrienne said a bit nervously. Dean gave her a sexy smirk, showing that he wasn't upset, but however, the look in his blue green eyes did promise something else.

''Actually, the feisty attitude of yours is quite sexy. But to smooth things over, how about a Jack Daniels on the rocks? Make that two of them.''

''O-Ok then.'' She nodded as she went to work on the drinks. She assumed the second drink would be for one of the whores that come into the back room to give the customers special ''treatment'' before the night was over.

As she was mixing the drinks, Dean couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight leather skirt with a Jawbreaker black pink skull lace tank top, adding on with the leather crop studded vest, some black tights, and some round head stiletto heels. Her nails were done in black, except with the middle fingers being done in a rhinestone color. She wore light pink diamond studs and a flower necklace to match and her thin glasses that she needed to see. What really caught the attention of Ambrose though, besides her temper, was how her lips looked so plump and full, especially with that glossy red lipstick, reminding him of candy apples and strawberries. It was something about her lips that he wanted to feel around his cock.

''That just might happen. She seems like the type to want to have a good time. And fuck, those lips look good..'' He thought to himself, grinning as he watched her carefully.

She turned to face him as she started to nervously hand him the drinks. He slid the second drink over to her. Adrienne was very confused.

''Umm I'm confused, I don't-''

''The drink is for you, darling.'' He smiled.

''I'm not suppose to drink on the job. And I rarely drink anyway.'' She told him.

''One drink won't mess up your job performance.'' He assured her. ''Trust me.''

Adrienne knew her boss was busy in the backroom, probably with the strippers so she decided to take a sip of the alcohol. It burned her throat but it didn't taste so bad.

''It doesn't taste so bad. Even though it burns the hell out of my throat.'' Adrienne said as she sipped some more of it slowly.

''You'll get use to it, babydoll.'' He downed his drink. He slid a tip over to her, which she took and smiled.

''Thank you...Mr. Ambrose.'' She bit her lip. Dean's eye color changed with the way she said it in that small voice of hers.

They talked for the rest of the night, with Adrienne being a fan girl, asking him so many questions about the wrestling business and wanting to know more about his background and what he liked to do for fun.

The night was closing to an end and Dean was laughing and having a great time chatting with Adrienne. He loved looking into her adorable brown eyes and how she wore those sexy glasses too. They saw that they were the only two people left in the bar as Adrienne put the glasses in the sink.

''So from what you told me? You've never had sex anywhere else..except the bedroom?'' He chuckled, actually surprised.

''Well what's wrong with that?'' Isn't that where sex is suppose to be?'' She asked as she shut down the bar and cleaned off the counter, getting her jacket and keys to get ready to go home.

''I guess. If you want the same old same old boring routine. But with you, you're not ordinary.'' Dean said as he held the door open for her as they walked into the cool air of the late night, locking the door.

''Well how am I not ordinary?'' She looked up at him, licking her plump lips. Dean groaned in his throat, wanting to taste them.

''You just seem like the type of woman..who knows exactly what to go for..to know what she wants..'' His voice was raspy as he narrowed his eyes at her, staring her down and her body. She was plump in all the right places too, with her heavy set breasts, that looked to be maybe C cups, and she had a bubble butt too, with the leather skirt doing her justice.

''I think that its an injustice..to have you go home alone unsatisfied, Ms. Adrienne.'' He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head up. Dean smirked as he grabbed her roughly, crashing his lips onto hers, sucking in her bottom lip, biting it, making her gasp.

''You have some incredible lips, beautiful. Candy apple kind too..'' He said in a sultry voice.

Adrienne grabbed onto his auburn darkish blonde hair as she deepened the kiss, shoving her tongue right into his oral depths. Dean stopped the kiss as he dragged her down the dark alley. They continued to make out as Dean would bite on her neck, leaving brutal marks on her light chocolate skin, making her drag her nails up and down his back as she pulled off his jacket. However, their kiss was interrupted when they heard a thunderstorm.

Soon after that, rain droplets started to fall. A part of Adrienne wanted to groan in anger because the rain would mess up her hair. Dean saw the look on her face and his grin never deterred.

''Babe, with weather like this, nothing is going to stop me from fucking you up against this wall.'' He growled as she gasped by his bold language. Not that she was surprised. After all, Dean was known to have the cocky attitude bad boy side of him. One that could make her pussy damp and drip like the rain that was pouring now.

Dean wasted no time at all, attacking her neck as she helped him pull off her vest, then her tank top, revealing her black and pink lace bra, the cups holding her breasts perfectly. He unclasped her bra as he pushed her up against the brick wall, lapping on her nipples as his other hand would rip off her black tights as she helped to pull them down around her ankles. She continued to kiss him, her tongue would shove right into his mouth as he would play with hers, his tongue dominating hers more frequently.

''Damn, he is one hell of a kisser.'' She smiled to herself. From watching him on RAW and Smackdown too, she knew there was something about Dean that she loved and this was one of them.

It did feel foreign to her that she's never had sex before in an alley in the rain, but she guessed that their was a first time for everything.

She reached down to grab his ass, pulling him closer as she could feel his cock hardening and poking through his jeans, making her whimper. He stopped biting and licking on her nipples as he would squeeze them roughly.

''Get on your knees for me, darling.'' His voice was raspy. ''Right fucking now and pull out my cock.''

Adrienne wasted no time as she got on her knees on the concrete ground, pulling out his cock as she unzipped his jeans. He pulled out his cock, which looked to be about 9 or 8 inches. He tapped it right against those candy red lips of hers as she opened her mouth to invite him inside, giving his cock a tongue bath, the rain pouring down on both of them, getting them soaked completely. Dean's hair was curling up as so was Adrienne's black hair, but it never stopped her from bobbing her head up and down, giving Dean the best head he could ever have. She sucked him hard.

''Relax your throat babe. Don't force yourself.'' He grunted. ''Shit you have one hell of a talented mouth...''

Adrienne giggled as she sucked him hard, relaxing her throat so she wouldn't gag all over his cock. Dean moaned in his throat, gripping her black hair.

''No pulling, Ambrose.'' She muffled. Dean heard her and he wouldn't pull on it, but he would still fuck her mouth. He loved those lips of hers and that tongue as she would use the tip of her tongue to flick the head of his penis.

She sucked him harder and faster, as she would use her small fist to pump the shaft of his lower cock. Dean could feel his nut rising up as Adrienne would lick the seed of his pre-cum. Dean felt like his knees would give out his balance but he stopped, pulling her off.

He pushed her up against that wall, raising her leather skirt up, pulling her pink thong to the side as he got on his knees.

''I bet you taste good, baby. And you're shaved too, so I know this pussy is perfect for me.'' He chuckled as he would lick her clothed mound. Adrienne rolled her eyes back.

''Eat me. Eat my fucking pussy, now!'' She moaned as he would continue to lick her clothed mound. ''Please..''

''Now that's better.'' He grinned, pulling her thong to the side as he would lick her up, sucking her clit into his mouth, making her legs thrash and shake a bit. She put her left leg on his shoulder as he would lick on her pussy, making circles around it and catching a mouthful of her nectar, her fingers delving into his hair.

''Damn..'' Adrienne gasped out, whimpering when she could feel his teeth nibbling all over her pink petals. She had no idea he would be so rough with him eating her out like this. She knew this was only the beginning and despite the rain and thunder outside, knowing she would be sick tomorrow, it didn't matter to the both of them at this point. They already went this far so they might as well continue on with the night of lust and the unusual happenings.

Adrienne almost shrieked when she felt Dean's tongue dig inside her walls, curling up his tongue as it would press up against her G-Spot. However, it was pretty much short-lived as he would lick her one last time, before he would go into his back pocket, pulling out a condom.

''Put it on me.'' He ordered her. Adrienne quickly worked her fingers to open the little plastic package as she would slip the condom right onto his cock. She pulled off his wet shirt and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. She could see his biceps, his hard pecs and how they had some hair on it. It looked even better in person.

''Fuck, you look sexy..'' Adrienne found herself saying and blushed. Dean chuckled, kissing her sweet lips, her lipstick smudging off even more.

''Thank you gorgeous. Now you might want to hold on, and keep your legs wrapped around me..or you won't cum at all. Understand?'' His tone changed, turning dominant. Adrienne nodded as he picked her up, her back still up against the wall, her leather skirt bunched around her waist as he would shove his cock right inside of her cunny.

Her eyes flew open at the feel of his length piercing her wet slit.

''Shit..'' She gasped, her eyes flew open in surprise and pleasure. She never thought she would be fucked like this by Dean Ambrose, but she was actually glad she went to work tonight.

With his strength, he managed to wedge his arms underneath her legs, holding them up and keeping them separate as he would start his heavy deep thrusts.

''Ugh..UGHHH..Oh God..'' She moaned, his cock pummeling her as he would keep her legs up. Thank God she was flexible.

Adrienne would grip onto his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin as he would furiously pound the hell out of her pussy, his grunts loud and clear as he would slap his hips against hers, her skin feeling the rough texture of the brick wall.

They crashed their lips to each other, their tongues and lips making love to each other as they both hissed and gasped, as Dean would stare at her, his brutal thrusts hitting her hard and fasts, as Adrienne would moan loudly, peppered with whimpers and soft cries.

The loud crashing of the thunderstorm, with the both of them drenched was enough to increase the orgasm. Dean would put her down and then he would turn her around, pushing her face first against the wall as he would keep her wet skirt around her waist, spreading her legs wide open, his cock entering her once again, with the rough thrusting going non stop. He grabbed her hips and pulled her deeper onto his cock, the slutty moans escaping her lips as she would look back at him.

''I'm balls deep inside that cunt, princess. You like that, darlin?'' He chuckled.

Adrienne's response was whimpers and cries as he would tighten his hold on her hips. Pretty soon, she grabbed onto the wall, fucking herself on his cock. Dean would then grab her breasts, pinching her pebbled nipples as she would pump herself on his cock, hard and fast, their rhythm going erratic and unbalanced but their fucking never slowed down. Dean could feel her walls tightening around his condom covered cock. He was close himself and he moved close to her, skin to skin, half clothed as he would bite on her shoulder hard, licking on her bruise.

''Cum for me. Look at me when you cum. Look at me when you cum right fucking now!'' He screamed out to her. Adrienne dragged her nails down the brick wall, fucking herself harder, pounding herself on his cock, looking at his green blue orbs as he would do the same, his eye colors darkening.

''Yes..Im close..I'm cumming!'' She gasped loudly, screaming as her walls would tighten hard, her cum drenching on the condom, her heart beating against her rib cage, her breathing coming in short breaths, her legs quivering, unable to even keep her own balance in her heels. Dean pushed her roughly against the wall, thrusting hard and wild until he sucked on her neck, biting hard to where she felt pain as his seed would squirt right into the condom.

Dean slowly slid out of her as he would slide out of her pussy, but not before he bent down, spreading her ass open, exposing her small hole as he would stick his tongue inside of her hole, fucking her hole with his tongue as he would stick it inside of her, licking all the way from her back entrance, down to her cum filled pussy, sucking all her cream out of her, making her groan as her hand would clench into a fist, making her gasp. She has never felt anything like this before in her whole life.

He bit her plump ass, leaving some teeth marks as he would spin her around, kissing her in a sloppy manner, his tongue feeling so good in her mouth. Soon before they knew it, the rain slowed down.

''So..that was one impressive fuck, Mr. Ambrose.'' She giggled.

''Indeed it was.'' He agreed with her. ''I have to leave tomorrow, but how about another round..in about per se, 10 seconds?''

''Indeed. I think I'm getting wet all over again. You know how to fuck.'' She kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth.

''I'm loving those candy lips on you, beautiful..''

''Well how about I'll give you one more Candy Kiss..starting right now.'' She blew him a kiss as she worked his cock between her hand again, ready to taste him and much more, spending the rest of her half hour in the Ambrose Alley.

**THE END**


End file.
